


To See Like Your Eyes Do

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Candy Hearts, Canon Compliant, Felching, Hair-pulling, Harry in Panties, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day is around the corner and Louis has been a bit stressed.  Harry thinks he knows just what he might need to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Like Your Eyes Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I started wondering what Harry and Louis might do for Valentine's Day and it turned into this...
> 
> Thank you to [Kera](http://www.allthelarryfics.tumblr.com)for listening to my random fic ideas and encouraging me and reading over my stuff and giving me more ideas! Also thank you [Tin](http://www.silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com) for you help!
> 
> The title is taken from Deftone's song "Digital Bath", which is linked when it comes up in the story.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://www.jackstylinson.tumblr.com)!

Louis stirs awake when the driver stops in front of his and Harry’s house. He stretches quickly before making his way out of the car, thanking the driver for his time. Louis is exhausted. They’re supposed to be on break, yet somehow he feels like he’s been working nonstop since promo season. He knows they’re in the home stretch, but he still can’t help the stress from getting to him, making it hard to get a good night’s sleep.

He quickly remembers he needs to send someone to go pick up the gift he had chosen for Harry at the jewelry store for Valentine’s Day. With everything that’s been going on he can’t risk being seen out in public, but he’d be damned if he doesn’t make sure to plan something nice for his fiancee. He sends a quick text to his assistant as he walks towards the entrance.

Louis takes a deep breath before he unlocks the front door. The house is quiet, which is strange because he knows Harry is home due to the conversation he had with him over the phone not more than thirty minutes ago. Louis is usually used to having Harry listening to his favorite tunes while he cooks, cleans, or works on whatever special project he’s working on at that moment.

“Harry?” He calls out, while he toes off his shoes in the hallway.

“Bedroom!,” Harry’s voice faintly echoes throughout the house.

Louis climbs the stairs that lead to their master bedroom, and when he approaches the entryway he notices the room is dark, only being illuminated by colorful rainbow glowing fairy lights.

“What’s all this?” he asks as he enters the room. Harry is standing with his hands behind his back. He’s wearing his bathrobe and his hair is up in a bun, the lights reflect against his creamy white skin, illuminating his beautiful face.

Harry bites his bottom lip, he seems nervous as he bounces on the balls of his feet. Louis stops when he’s right in front of Harry, and he reaches out to caress his cheek. “What is it love?” he asks gently.

Harry looks at him, his eyelashes casting shadows against his cheeks as he blinks. He pecks Louis on the lips and gives him a concerned look. “I’ve noticed that you haven’t been sleeping well lately and I wanted to do something to help with that,” he says carefully, his burning gaze making Louis’ cheeks heat up.

“What did you have in mind?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry turns Louis around so that he faces the bed and he notices there are some things splayed out on on top of it. There are the leather restraints that Louis has used in the past to tie Harry to the bedpost and Harry’s favorite round leather paddle. Before Louis can ask Harry again what he has planned, he gets distracted by firm hands rubbing against his shoulders. Harry leans in to talk into his ear, “I thought maybe I could take care of you tonight,” he says, voice low, “I know how much it relaxes me when you take care of me. I think this would really help you release all this tension you’ve been holding in.” He works his way up to massage his scalp, which sends immediate shivers down his spine.

Louis thinks about it for a moment and believes Harry might be right. He trusts Harry, and from the looks of it, he already knows what Louis needs to feel better. “Alright, love,” he says.

Without another word, Harry takes him by the hand and walks him over to the cushioned bench located right in front of the foot of their bed. Louis just stands there as he allows Harry to undress him carefully. “Okay love,” Harry begins, “Do you want to use a safe word or do you want to use our color system?”

Louis clears his throat, suddenly feeling very dry and raspy, “Colors works for me,” he says.

Harry nods, walks over to the bedside table to retrieve a glass bowl filled with something Louis can’t quite tell. As Harry approaches him with the bowl, he realizes it contains different colored candy hearts. “These candies each contain a number,” he explains, “Now, I want you to pick one, and that will determine the number of times you will get to come today. The numbers vary from 0 to 5.”

“Alright then,” Louis gulps as he sticks his hand into the glass bowl picking out a purple candy heart and putting it on Harry’s palm. It contains the number 3. Louis lets out a deep sigh, he can do that.

Harry sticks the candy into his mouth and crunches on it as he puts the bowl in front of Louis again. “Now I’m going to have you pick out two candy hearts,” he says, “that will determine the number of spanks you’re going to be getting tonight.”

Louis’ hand freezes mid air. He’s never been spanked with a paddle before. He trusts Harry though and knows he won’t give him more than what he can handle. Harry notices Louis’ slight hesitation and pulls the bowl away, “Color?” he asks.

“Green,” Louis replies almost instantly. Harry nods and brings the bowl back in front of Louis. Louis picks out two candies, pink and white, and places them on Harry’s palm. 35. Louis takes the candies and pops them in his mouth. He can handle that, he thinks.

“Alright then,” Harry says as he puts the bowl away and grabs the paddle from the bed. He plops down on the bench and places the paddle next to him, “come lay across my lap baby.”

Louis complies, laying across Harry’s lap, his crotch positioned between Harry’s legs, Harry’s robe feels soft against his thighs. Harry runs his smooth palm across his butt cheeks caressing them softly. He uses both of his hands to grab both cheeks and then massages them gently. Louis relaxes at the touch, trying his best not to get hard so fast. Harry tentatively runs a finger across his rim, barely teasing his very interested hole.

“Okay baby, I’m gonna need you to count with me, if I notice you getting too worked up I’ll check in with you. If it gets to be too much I need you to color out okay?” Harry asks him, still rubbing along his round curves.

“Okay,” Louis says. At this point he’s aching for Harry to begin.

Harry takes the paddle next to him. He rubs the leather against Louis’ bum and does a quick spank that’s softer than usual. He’s a little nervous wanting this to be a good experience for Louis’ first spanking. He also wants to ease him into it not knowing exactly how he’s going to take it.

“One,” Louis begins to count. Harry spanks him again, this time on the other cheek to even out the pain. “Two.” He spanks him evenly five more times, Louis counting, his voice calm.

“Color?” Harry asks to make sure Louis is still with him.

“Green,” he says not missing a beat. He’s already feeling the tension leave his body, more with each hit. His body is getting more pliant, knowing Harry will give him what he needs.

By the time Harry gets to ten he’s increased the pressure of the paddle. Louis begins to tremble a little, but he still says green when Harry checks in. “You’re doing great Louis, I’m so proud of you,” he praises.

When Harry gets to twenty, Louis’ voice gets shaky, but he still counts every time. At this point Louis is hard as a rock, but he doesn’t want to come just yet. When he gets to twenty three Louis begins to twitch with each spank.

“Color?” Harry checks. When Louis says green Harry puts on a stern voice as he says, “I’m going to need you to stay still and be good for me, Louis. If you don’t stay still, you will be punished, you hear me?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” he says, his voice shaky. After two more hits Louis twitches again.

“Louis,” Harry warns. Louis stays still for the next five spanks. “Okay baby you have five more to go, you’ve been doing so well. Do you think you can do them for me without moving?”

“Yes,” Louis replies.

“Okay,” Harry says as he spanks him again. Louis twitches again for the last few spanks.

“I’m very disappointed in you Louis,” Harry says, “You were doing so well, but you moved when I told you not to.” He sounds disappointed as he rubs Louis’ bum to try to soothe some of the pain from his reddened cheeks..

“I’m sorry,” is all Louis can say. He tried his best to stay still, but he just couldn’t control the pleasure and pain that was radiating throughout his body. Louis felt high, and he didn’t really understand why. He felt the stress leave his body with every spank that was given.

Harry is still rubbing on Louis, “It’s OK baby, you did so good, but I’m still going to have to punish you for not behaving,” he says.

“It’s okay, I deserve it,” he says.

Harry is a little taken aback by how pliant and relaxed Louis seems to be. He lifts Louis up and lays him back onto the bench. He goes over to the bedside table to grab some water and cocoa butter lotion. He comes back to where Louis is and offers the water to Louis, “Here you go baby, drink up,” he says. Louis takes the water and gulps it down, while Harry rubs some of the lotion onto Louis’ sore bum. He needs to soothe it as much as possible before getting on to the next thing he has in store for him.

After Louis finishes the bottled water and Harry is done applying the lotion to his bum, Harry takes Louis’ hand and moves him over to the chair that is located in the middle of the room, which Harry had preemptively placed there.

“Please sit love,” he says gently as he guides Louis onto the chair. Without another word Harry takes the restraints and puts them around Louis’ wrists and fastens them against the arm rests. He then goes on to tie each of Louis’ ankles against the legs of the chair, making sure his legs are spread open. Louis’ dick has softened up a bit since the spanking.

Once Harry finishes tying him up, he kneels right in front of Louis, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “Okay baby, now I’m going to dance for you,” he begins to explain, “But whatever you do, you can not come until I tell you. That's your punishment for being disobedient.”

Louis nods solemnly hoping Harry is feeling generous and doesn't decide to torture him for too long.

Harry smiles, his beautiful dimpled smile and leans up to kiss Louis deeply. He licks into his mouth taking Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth. Louis can't help but moan, already feeling his dick fill up at the sensation of Harry's mouth against his. He lets out a small whimper when Harry pulls away very suddenly, walking away towards the bed with his back to Louis. Harry unties the robe, letting it drop to the floor, and Louis’ jaw nearly falls to the floor.

“Holy shit,” he gasps out. Harry is wearing red panties with black lace around the edges, but that's not the reason for Louis’ despair. On the bum area of these [panties](http://jiver.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Heart-Cut-Out-Panties3-304x304.jpg) is a heart shaped hole cut out revealing Harry’s plump and silky looking ass making Louis salivate with desire, wanting to get his mouth on him immediately.

Harry doesn't acknowledge Louis’ response, acting like he didn't nearly just kill him as he walks over to their iPod dock. His phone already connected, he presses a button as [Deftone’s “Digital Bath”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tmPBuSpmfA) begins to blare through the speakers.

After what feels like an eternity, Harry finally turns on his heel towards Louis and begins to sway his hips from side to side as he walks towards him. He stops right in front of him, too far for Louis to touch and continues to sway his hips back and forth. Louis has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from growling in desperation at what Harry is doing to him. He isn't sure how much longer he can take this.

That's when Harry decides to turn around and sit right on Louis’ crotch, his dick nestled right between Harry's bum cheeks. If that wasn't torture enough Harry begins to grind down to the beat of the song as he arches his back, his head resting against Louis’ right shoulder. Harry is mouthing out the lyrics as he continues his slow torture. Louis thinks this might be more painful than the spanking he just experienced. Harry presses his lips against Louis’ pulse point and begins to nip at it, licking after each bite. Louis closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on not coming. He has to be good for Harry, no matter how much he wants to rip off the restraints and grab Harry’s hips to fuck up into him.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Harry whispers against his ear then nibbling on his earlobe. Louis can’t help the moans that keep coming out of his mouth, but it feels like it’s the only release he can have right now.

Harry finally gets off his lap, but comes back with a tube of lube in his hand. He opens the tube, pouring some onto his fingers, then reaching behind himself.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, breathily. He feels like he’s run a marathon somehow.

Harry takes some more lube into his fingers and begins to coat Louis’ cock with it. “I’m going to ride you,” he says matter-of-factly, “I’ve already prepped myself before you even got home.”

Louis’ heart catches in his throat. He is in love with the most wonderful man in the world.

Harry takes Louis’ dick, his back still facing him and adjusts the head against his hole. “Remember baby,” he says, “You can only come when I say you can.”

Louis nods and Harry adjusts, guiding Louis’ cock past the rim. Louis wishes he could put his hands on him and feel the lace against his fingertips. Harry lowers himself slowly onto Louis until he is fully seated on his lap. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, which makes Louis want to scream.

By this point the song has changed to [Arctic Monkey’s “Do I Wanna Know?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWZCk_Bj54s) Harry finally begins to move, grinding his hips up and down to the beat of the music, Louis isn’t sure if that’s on purpose but he’s not complaining as the heat of Harry’s tightness envelops him completely.

“Oh god,” he groans out as Harry continues to maneuver his hips against his lap. “Harry please let me touch you, please,” he pleads.

Harry looks over his shoulder at Louis, breathy moans coming out of his mouth, “Promise not to come until I tell you?”

“Yes, yes, I promise, please let me touch you,” he implores.

Harry lets Louis’ cock slip out as he moves around him, letting the restraints loose so Louis can get out of them. Once he makes sure Louis is good, he gets back on Louis’ cock. This time Louis wastes no time in holding on to Harry’s hips as he guides him on to his lap.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes out as Louis enters him completely. Louis thrusts his hips up to meet Harry’s and he fucks into him hard. “Argh!” he screams in pleasure tilting his head back, his neck exposed as an offering for Louis’ lips to take. Louis licks the sweat that has been starting to drip down his neck, then biting down and sucking making sure to leave his mark. He almost forgets he isn’t allowed to come without Harry’s permission, so he starts to slow down.

Harry is still panting, and when he notices Louis’ slower pace he looks at him questioningly. “Why did you slow down?”

“Can’t come,” is all Louis manages to say, still concentrating hard on controlling himself. He keeps one hand on Harry’s hip and brings his other hand up to Harry’s hair, undoing the bun and letting his curls loose. He grips onto Harry's hair tight, knowing the sensation will send Harry over the edge.

“Fuck!” Harry yelps, “You can come baby, come whenever you want,” he pants out as he continues to grind down.

That’s all the permission Louis needed as he pulls onto Harry’s hair and increases his pace into a punishing rhythm, his hips snapping up with each thrust.

“Ahh!” Harry screams as Louis pounds into him hitting his sweet spot every time, “Louis, fuck!” With a bite against Harry’s shoulder, Louis comes hard inside of him, Harry following his lead right after.

Louis is breathing hard, his chest heaving as he comes down from his orgasm. Harry is sitting still on his lap leaning against his chest. Louis kisses his temple and nudges him to stand up. Harry's ass is right in front of his face, his hole glistening with lube and come that's begun to drip down his thighs. Louis leans down and gives Harry's hole a tentative lick, Harry startling at the sensation. Louis goes in again this time making an obscene slurping noise as he cleans up the come that has collected.

For a moment Harry had forgotten that he was the one that was in control of this situation so he quickly gets back into gear. He looks down at Louis over his shoulder and grabs onto his hair pulling him away from his bum.

“What do you think you're doing?” He asks trying his best at sounding serious, pretending he wasn't enjoying that as much as Louis was.

“Cleaning you up,” he says looking at him with hungry eyes.

“You want to clean me up then?” he asks.

Louis nods eagerly locking the leftover liquid from his lips, “Please,” he whines.

Harry pretends to think about it for a moment, “Okay, but I determine how long you get to do it for,” he says.

“Okay,” Louis agrees, and before the words finish coming out of his mouth he feels Harry pull him back towards his bum.

This time Louis laps hungrily at Harry's hole wanting to get as much as he could before Harry decides to him away. Instead of being pulled, Harry seemed to be pushing him more against his bum. Louis could hear the needy moans Harry was making, which only encouraged him to keep going. Louis was loving the feeling of nearly suffocating in Harry's ass, wanting to never come up for air if he had any say in it.

Louis is still lost in the taste of Harry's ass when he suddenly feels his head being yanked away, and he can't help but whimper at the loss. “That's enough,” Harry says trying to keep his voice straight. He looks down at Louis and Harry has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent him from losing his cool. Louis looks ridiculous, his face shiny from the mixture of lube, come and spit. His hair is sticking out in all different directions, and his pupils are so blown out he can’t make out the blue in his eyes. Harry wants to tear him apart right then and there but he quickly remembers that this isn't about him.

Harry walks Louis over to the bed laying him down right in the middle of the mattress. He takes off the panties and walks over to bring him some water. He runs his hands through Louis’ hair while he drinks. When Louis has had enough water, Harry puts the bottle away and lifts his leg over Louis to straddle his hips. He leans down to peck his lips, “Color?” he asks wanting to make sure Louis is still with him.

Louis kisses him again and smiles, “Green.”

Harry returns his smile and begins kissing Louis again, this time making it a full on make out session, licking into his mouth still being able to taste some of the come Louis had licked out of him just moments ago. This only spurs Harry on making him nibble on Louis ’ lips, not being able to get enough. Harry can feel Louis getting hard against his bum which only makes him kiss him even deeper.

After a few more minutes, Harry pulls away and begins to work his way down. He leaves a trail of kisses down Louis’ neck and along his collar bones, making sure to leave marks along the path. He gets down to his nipples and makes sure to give them special attention, biting on the nubs, and when he hears Louis’ moans he licks over them, sucking and making them bright pink. He works his way down his torso nibbling along the belly button and nuzzling along his the trail of hairs that lead down to Louis’ crotch. He begins to lick and bite into Louis’ inner thighs, feeling his cock twitch in interest.

Harry dares to look up at Louis. He’s fisting onto the sheets, his face looks wrecked, his lips are red from being bitten and he has tear tracks down his cheeks. He decides to stop the torture and reaches down to fist on the base of his cock, licking off the precome that has been dripping off the head. Louis’ leg twitches at the sensation, but Harry feels generous and decides not to call him out on it. He sinks down as far as he can, feeling the head make its way to the back of his throat. He gags on it a little bit knowing Louis loves it when he chokes on it. He slurps and licks along the shaft, sucking on the head, hollowing his cheeks.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis groans out. Harry could tell he’s trying to be good and not move his hips to help him along.

“Fuck my mouth,” he tells him, his throat is already sounding wrecked, but he loves it.

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice as he quickly goes to thrust his hips up, fucking into Harry’s mouth, as Harry stays still, his hands on Louis’ sides. Harry moans trying hard not to rut against the mattress, waiting to come until he gets to fuck Louis later.

“”m close,” Louis warns him.

Harry quickly pulls off and turns Louis onto his stomach dropping a kiss to each of his spank flushed bum cheeks. He spreads him open, exposing Louis’ perfect hole and leans down to give it a lick. He goes in this time licking him with more fervor in and out, sinking his tongue past the rim. Louis is losing it, which only encourages Harry to keep going. He dribbles down his hole so that he has enough lubrication to stick his finger in while continuing to lick. He sinks his finger in and out slowly, getting Louis used to the feeling before adding another one.

“Oh god, oh god right there,” Louis moans biting down on the pillow.

Harry fucks Louis with his tongue even harder using his fingers simultaneously to bring the ultimate pleasure.

“Fuck!” Louis yells,”Can I come, please?” He begs.

Harry gives him the okay, and Louis comes moaning his name on the sheets below him. Harry licks him a few more times before he stops with one last kiss to his hole.

“Good job baby, you took that so well,” he praises as he caresses his back. He reaches to the bedside table to get the lube, pouring some on his fingers. He immediately begins opening Louis up, not letting him cool down from the intense orgasm he just had.

“Ah,” Louis shivers at the coolness of the lube still feeling a bit oversensitive.

“Color?” Harry asks before continuing.

“Green,” Louis doesn’t hesitate to respond. At this point he feels so relaxed he could just sleep for days.

“Good, now just relax love, we’re almost done,” Harry tells him as he scissors the two fingers he has inside. He adds one more finger, working Louis up again the moment he hits his prostate.

“Harry, please, I’m ready,” Louis begs after a few more minutes.

Harry takes his fingers out and lubes himself up, “Okay, get on your hands and knees babe,” he instructs. Louis easily complies.

Harry holds Louis by the hip with one hand guiding himself into him with the other. He can’t help the noise that comes out of his mouth as soon as he enters him, it’s like coming home after a long stressful day at work. He is right where he belongs. It takes him a moment to finally move, but when he does it’s quick and hard. With each thrust, Louis makes these sweet noises that Harry wishes he could listen to forever. He knows he’s not going to last long, but he needs to make Louis come one more time before he can. He reaches under Louis with his right hand and begins to tug onto his leaking cock.

“Come on baby,” he grunts, “Give me one more.” He strokes on Louis a few more times and Louis’ arms give out, making him land on his forearms as he comes one last time. Harry keeps thrusting hard not letting it disrupt his pace, and after a few more times he pulls out, stroking himself off as he comes all over Louis’ back. “Fuck!”

They both lay next to each other trying to catch their breaths. Harry takes Louis into his arms, letting him be the little spoon this time, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you so much,” he whispers into his ear.

Louis runs his fingertips along Harry’s arm that’s wrapped around his torso, “I love you too, always will,” he says. And just like that, they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
